A little bit closer
by Skruvsta
Summary: LilyJames fluff. James has to walk before he can run.


A/N: _Thanks to Iviolinist of the Beta and to the Queens for being Awesome._

A Little Bit Closer

"Ow," whispered James as some Hufflepuff kid stepped on his toes. "Watch where you're going!" he called after the boy, who didn't seem to notice him.

He was leaving the Great Hall after dinner – rush hour. Students were going in all directions – into the hall, out of the hall, across the doors to who knows where. James weaved his way through the crowd, his height giving him an advantage over most of the others. He slipped out of the crowd and headed down the corridor.

As he climbed the four flights to the library, he ran over a number of things he could say to Lily. 'Hey, Evans,' was casual and friendly,but slightly overused;'Have you done the Transfiguration essay?' sounded a bit nerdy,but required a response; 'Mind if I sit here?' was a bit pushy,but also guaranteed a reply. James sighed. At least he knew she'd speak to him this time. Civility wasn't certain, but as long as he behaved, she wouldn't have a reason to complain.

James paused outside the library door. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. Seven o'clock. He had an hour to make a good impression. He readjusted the strap of his satchel and pushed open the door. A quick glance told him that Lily was sitting at one of the tables with books open and a quill in her hand. James headed to the librarian's desk.

"Hello," smiled the elderly librarian. "What can I help you with?"

"Hi, Madam Turner," smiled James. "I'm looking for books on Veritaserum."

Madam Turner nodded and pulled open a small drawer. She rustled through several sheets of parchment before taking out one with 'Potions' written across the top.

"Let's see," she said. She ran her wand down the page, stopping two-thirds of the way down it. "Veritaserum," she repeated. "The books are on the third shelf on the right side of the ninth aisle on the left," she announced, replacing the parchment in the drawer and sending James a smile.

"Thanks," he nodded. He could only find one book in the section she'd indicated.It was slim and one that James knew couldn't possibly hold all the information he needed. He frowned. Where were the oth … Lily. Perfect. He'd have to share the books with her.

He walked slowly up behind her. Sure enough, the books open on the table in front of her were potions texts. Every now and then she would pause mid-scribble and glance up at a book. She was doing the same essay James was here to do. Excellent.

He cleared his throat when he was standing in front of her. She looked up, startled.

"Oh, Potter," she said, sounding relieved, "you surprised me!" She smiled briefly at him and looked back down at her essay.

She seemed so at ease with his presence that James tentatively slid into the chair opposite her. He looked across at her.

"Erm, I'm sorry I'm sitting here," he said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Oh, don't worry," said Lily, not looking up. "I'm just doing that Potions essay on Veritaserum."

James felt he displayed an extraordinary amount of control when he replied, "I know, you've got all the books."

She looked up at him, a smile playing around her lips. "I have, haven't I?"

James lifted one eyebrow. "Can I borrow one?" he asked. "This topic is pretty complicated and I'd rather not have to make it up."

Lily grinned. "Like all that Divination homework?"

James grinned right back. "Hey, I bet you made up some of it,too!"

"Of course I did!" she laughed. "Divination's all right.I like the professor and everything, but I just don't think I'm destined to be a Seer."

"Nah, I'll bet you'll be Minister for Magic or something," said James, leaning back in his chair.

Lily frowned. "What makes you say that?" she asked. "Do I seem like a politician?"

"No," James said slowly."But you're smart, you love telling people what to do and everyone likes you."

Lily put down her quill and looked him in the eye. "Not everyone, Potter. Some people hate me so much they'd like to kill me."

"Even if they _tried, _they wouldn't be able to," said James stubbornly.

"Why ever not?" she asked, apparently surprised.

"Well, I won't let them, will I?" James felt like a complete idiot. How was he ever going to be able to get himself out of this? He wouldn't be able to stop some murderous idiots trying to kill Lily.

"You won't let them?" repeated Lily, sounding slightly amused.

James stuck his chin in the air. "Yeah, they'll have to get through me if they fancy killing you."

Lily leaned back in her chair, regarding him oddly. "And what gives you the right to protect me?" she asked.

"Well," began James hesitantly. He had an answer, waiting on the tip of his tongue. It would either make her laugh or make her angry. He didn't know if they were quite close enough, stable enough in this friendship for his jokes. He decided quickly.

"Because I'm going to be your husband," he finished confidently.

Lily rolled her eyes, sighed and sat forward again, picking up her quill. "For goodness sake, Potter, can't you go ten minutes without telling me I'm destined to be with you?"

"Well, not really," he replied, "seeing as it's all I ever think about."

Lily looked up and scowled at him. "Why? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"It's just not something I do, all right?" he said calmly, trying his hardest to explain it so that she wouldn't get angry. "I know I irritate the hell out of you, but I think it's because you don't know me that well. If you knew me, I think you'd like me. So I'm going to try and be friends with you and if that means I have to shut up and do homework with you in the library, then that's what I'll do." He paused, took a deep breath and awaited her reaction.

She sighed. "I know you're a nice guy, but I also know that you always do the thing that'll irritate me the most. I'm sorry I get so angry with you when you ask me out, but it _is_ really annoying."

James nodded. "I get that now. Really, I do. Have I asked you out recently? No. I've been trying to be a more likeable person, have you noticed?" Lily nodded, admitting she'd noticed. "And I'd like to be friends."

"Even if you have to do homework with me in the library?" she asked quickly, lightening the mood.

"Yeah," said James. "Even if I have to do that."

Lily smiled and pushed a book towards him. "Knock yourself out," she said, returning to her essay.

James lowered his eyes to the page and thought. _That was an odd conversation. Not the most in depth or interesting, but a couple of important things were said._

"Potter," said Lily after a moment. "I'm sorry I just flipped out like that. It was weird, is all. I felt like you were just here to ask me out again and I gave up on you for a moment."_  
_

"That's ok," said James. "Now shut up, I've got work to do."

James looked down at the page, but Lily's grin didn't escape his notice. He silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

**  
**


End file.
